The present invention relates to building trim and, in particular, to trim for the external and internal corners of a building exterior.
In the construction or renovation of buildings, decorative corner trim pieces can be installed on exterior or interior corners to simulate an exposed surface of a structural corner post. Such decorative trim pieces can be fabricated by a supplier and delivered to the building site for installation before or after the wall exterior siding, depending on the type of post to be simulated and whether the siding is wood or vinyl.
It is known to use cellular PVC as the raw material, because it can be purchased in the desired color, cut, and seam welded into intricate decorative designs.
With conventional corner posts and trims, the installer drills pilot holes for screwing or nailing the trim piece against the converging walls. A careful installer would try to minimize the visibility of the fastener penetrations but, especially with pre-colored posts, any touchup required after the installation adds to the labor cost of what should be a simple and straightforward installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,308 issued Mar. 27, 2012 for “Prefabricated Corner Post” describes an improvement whereby no holes for fastening to the building structure are required through any visible surface of the simulated corner post. The corner post described therein has a substantially uniform surface from top to bottom.